Genesis
by UnlimitedStories
Summary: Everyone has their previous origins: where they came from and who were their relatives. However, not everything is what it seems, sometimes, people hide and commit mistakes, grave ones at that. Will their actions affect our lives at such an early youth? Will our past affect our future somehow? The origins of two fated ones, destined to a better life. It all begins here.


_Everything begins somewhere; however, will the actions of the past affect what we become in the distant future?_

* * *

 ** _Rey Town, Soumerca. A few years back..._**

"Hmm... wouldn't you think if Ramirez should bring the tires over here instead? So that Paul doesn't have a hard time over there".

A tall hedgehog, who's eyes were as pitch brown as his fur, paced around the living room of his house, holding a phone close to his ear, his expression changing each time he heard words from the person on the other end of the line. He stopped every now and then to answer to his co-worker, and began pacing around again, listening closely to the voice.

"No? Not at all?", he asked with an air of worry. "Ah, well, darn, that's unfortunate, then. Maybe someone else could do it for him, however?"

He paced again, this time going from the living room to the kitchen, then back to the living room, then upstairs. Typical of him, it seemed. His serious, rough expression softened and seemed more relaxed.

"Ah, that sounds good, then! Well, tell him that he'll have to do that in a few hours, otherwise Gines will surely be on our throats again. But tell him to do it _pronto_ this time around, alright?", he said while sitting down on the couch of the living room.

He kept talking until he was interrupted by the door being opened, revealing a female figure: a hedgehog woman, not as tall as him, but close enough, with almost pitch black fur with hints of dark brown, making it seem that she had dyed her quills, chocolate brown eyes. She was carrying something _small_ in her arms, wrapped up in a warm, red blanket. A little hedgehog girl walked behind her, her quills short, yet in a similar pattern just as her mother's, the difference being the fur color, which it was a chocolate brown; her eyes shared this feature. The woman proceeded to walk in, her daughter following behind her.

Still sitting in the couch, the man looked at them, seeming relieved yet not surprised. "Got it. Alright, then, I'll talk to you later, René". He dialed up and hid his phone on his pocket, then looking at the woman. "Hey, _amor,_ how'd it go?"

The woman smiled and proceeded to take a seat next to him, letting herself to relax. The little girl went upstairs in a hurry, yelling _"I'm gonna go play with my dolls!"_ in the process. She sighed.

"It was all good; a lot of people, as usual, but it's to be expected. Typical sundays... it's exhausting at times, to be honest", she readjusted herself and moved her arms to position what she _was holding_ better.

"I can tell. Some stuff came up from work, just a few things that need solving; should be done by now, however", he said while looking at the bundle _his wife_ was carrying. "How is he...?"

Smiling, she held the little thing close to him, revealing a very small brown hedgehog who was sleeping peacefully, He was snoring, yet it was only heard as a very tiny whisper, making the hedgehog man smile slightly. "He's doing alright for now; been very quiet ever since a few days ago, and sleepy, from what you see", the woman said by caressing the little one's cheek, then proceeding to give him a small peck on the forehead.

"He looks so peaceful...", the man said while looking at the little one's face. He caressed his cheek as well, and then took him from his wife's arms. "Just wanna hold him for a few, if you don't mind."

He swung him very slowly, being careful not to wake him up, and just watching him in awe; his wife wore the same expression as him: admiration towards their _new born_ , with a lot of thoughts (different, yet similar) going on their minds. He caressed his face again, then leaned back a bit and sighed.

"Nothing better than relieve some stress from work...", he said while handing back the baby to his wife. She looked at him a bit confused, yet remained sure.

"And why's that, love? Had a rough day today?", she then gave him a look of concern.

"It's just that...", he trailed off for a bit. "I, hm... Just been working hard, that's all. Been checking up on things here and there with everyone, supervising everything and everyone, even. No one said that it was gonna be an easy job being a supervisor, but, you know, things tend to get... rough, yes". He scratched his ear and sunk a bit more in the couch.

"Don't feel stressed, dear; it won't do you any good, you know this...", she said while putting a hand over his. He squeezed it with affection.

"I know... Sometimes I can't help it, that's the thing"


End file.
